


Tom&Bill

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Tom, de siete años, le prometió a Bill que lo iba a querer por siempre. No se imaginó lo que acarrearía o el trasfondo oscuro que tenía sus garras encima de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom&Bill

Tomi es buen niño. Tomi comparte sus juguetes y presta sus crayones si es que alguien se los pide. Por eso es que no entiende por qué recibe empujones y mofas crueles de varios otros niños que le hacen inflar los carrillos y le dejan con los ojos brillosos, en especial de uno llamado Max que tiene su misma edad y predilección por amargarle los recreos.

Tomi sigue escuchando crudas “verdades” que se niega a creer y no hace nada hasta que recibe un manotazo que lo derriba y le hace caer en el fango que se ha formado porque la noche anterior ha llovido.

Tomi llora.  
Tomi llora porque no hay ninguna maestra cerca que pueda detener a Max, y llora porque su Teddy ahora está sucio. Se tapa los oídos y finge no existir hasta que Max se aburre y se marcha; ahí es cuando recién ve cómo Teddy le implora con sus ojillos vacíos que le quite el barro, y no puede negarse.  
Tomi es un buen niño, presta sus juguetes sin importar si se los devuelven o no, y mantiene su peluche preferido limpio y con todas sus costuras bien cosidas.

Mientras Tomi hace todo intento por dejar a Teddy contento oye, un sonido que le sobresalta. Gira con cuidado, casi con miedo, y se asombra cuando ve en una de las esquinas del baño a un niño que no puede tener más edad que él. Tomi se acerca con cuidado, con Teddy todo mojado y todavía medio sucio, aferrado a su pecho.

—¿Ho-hola? —Tomi escucha que el mismo sonido de antes se vuelve a repetir. Es como un lloriqueo—. Soy Tom. Este es Teddy.  
—¿Te-d?  
—Teddy —corrige Tomi.  
—Teddy.  
Tomi termina de acercarse al niño. Se percata de está que sucio al igual que Teddy, y lloroso, y de inmediato se saca una de las dos camisetas que lleva, la moja y comienza a limpiarle con dedicación, así como minutos antes lo estaba haciendo con Teddy.

Tomi es un buen niño, es generoso, y es el orgullo de su mamá. Tomi habla mucho cuando alguien está dispuesto a escucharlo, y es así que le explica al otro infante sobre cómo así Teddy es su compañero de juegos desde que tiene memoria, sobre sus padres, sobre la abuela que está en el cielo, sobre las tareas que hace, sobre cómo a veces sus papás discuten hasta gritarse y le asustan, sobre cuánto le gusta dibujar nubes y dragones.

Finalmente, Tomi le cuenta al niño del que no sabe su nombre sobre lo abusivo que es Max.  
—¡… y Max me dijo que Santa no existía! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Y que mami era una bruja, pero mami no es una bruja. —Tomi ve al niño sonreír y él también sonríe—. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Bill.  
A Tomie le gusta. Tom y Bill, Billy y Tomi, nombre cortos, sin mucha elaboración.  
—¿Odias a Max? —pregunta Billy cuando la campana ha sonado y deben regresar a clases. Tomi trata de hacer un concepto de lo que es eso, “odiar”. Le ha escuchado a su mamá gritarle a su papá que lo odia—. Yo sí lo odio.  
—¿Sí?  
—Sí.  
—¿Por él estás lleno de barro al igual que Teddy? —Billy asiente.  
Tomi rememora todos los abusos de Max, e infla los carrillos por pura asociación. Tomi toma una decisión: sí, sí odia a Max.  
—Lo odio —decide—. Ahora me tengo que ir. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Tomi, en clases cuando la maestra está distraída, mira de reojo a Max, y siente que lo odia.  
Ese día, Tomi ha descubierto lo que es el odio: un sentimiento viscoso en las tripas, negro, que tiene tentáculos que poquito a poco van extendiéndose por el resto de tu cuerpo llenándolo de ira ciega.

Tomi se topa al día siguiente con Billy mientras juega con Teddy en los columpios. Ahora Billy no está sucio pero igualmente Tomi se toma la molestia de humedecer la manga de su camiseta para limpiarle la cara de las manchas que no tiene, eso a la vez que asiente a lo que Billy le está diciendo: —Llama a Max, dile que tengo algo para él. Estaré esperando detrás de la secuoya que está cerca a las rejas. ¿Lo harás, Tomi? ¿Por mí? ¿Porque lo odias? ¿Me lo prometes?

Tomi sigue asintiendo. Luego, cuando debe hacerlo, es Teddy quien le pone las palabras en la boca.  
—Te espera cerca de la secuoya —le dice a Max con seriedad, mirando el piso.  
—¿Quién?  
—Bill. Tiene algo para ti. Apúrate.  
Tomi sigue jugando con Teddy, perdiendo la noción del tiempo que por algún motivo alarga la media hora de recreo que tienen como a ondas infinitas, más o menos tan infinitas como imagina que pueden ser los tentáculos viscosos del odio.

Es entonces cuando sucede, gritos, apuro.  
Tomi ve cómo todos los adultos van de un lado a otro sin prestarles atención a los niños. Tomi se pregunta si algo le ha pasado a Billy cuando descubre que todo el barullo proviene de las rejas, y sin necesidad de que Teddy le responda, va corriendo hacia la gran secuoya, hacia los gritos, evadiendo a quienes intentan impedirle el paso.  
Tomi ve sangre. No es mucha, y no se impresiona. Tomi sigue mirando, y es ahí cuando constata que es Max la fuente de los gritos. Tomi nunca ha visto algo semejante: Max no tiene un ojo. Literalmente. Regueros rojizos le corren por las mejillas como lágrimas de sangre.

—Lágrimas de sangre —repite, encontrando la idea extrañamente divertida. Teddy lo mira juzgándolo, pero no le hace caso cuando nota que Billy está cerca de ahí, y para su horror ve que tiene sus manos llenas de sangre. Tomi corre hacia Billy, y hala de él hacia el baño.

Tomi le lava las manos a Billy con jabón, ve la sangre correr por el lavabo blanco, y no sabe qué decir.  
—Max me atacó.  
—¿Sí?  
—No quise… —Tomi consuela a Billy. Le lava las manos, le seca los mocos y las lágrimas de la cara, y dice que no le contará nadie—. Ahora mamá dirá que soy un niño malo y ya no me querrá.  
—No, las mamis siempre quieren a sus hijos —contesta Tomi con certidumbre. Al menos eso es lo que siempre le ha dicho su madre.  
—Pero…  
—Si la tuya no te quiere, yo siempre te querré —afirma en un impulso. Los ojos de Billy, grandes, acuosos, se le clavan y no puede retirar lo que ha dicho.  
—¿Me lo prometes?  
—Sí —asiente. Porque Tomi es un buen niño, y Tomi no quiere que Billy sufra pensando que nadie lo quiere.

Tomi no vuelve a ver a Max, aunque la memoria de sus lágrimas de sangre no se le quita de la cabeza. Así como tampoco la representación de los tentáculos viscosos de odio que plasma en sus dibujos entre sus nubes y dragones.

“Los ojos no revientan como un globo sanguinolento, no, no, oh, no”, canturrea Tomi una de esas tardes. Su madre, Simone, le escucha, y le mira con preocupación.  
—¿De dónde has sacado eso? Es tan macabro.  
Tomi le cuenta sobre Max, aunque omite decirle sobre Billy. Algo le indica que su mamá no va a estar muy contenta con eso. Tomi sigue canturreando por la fascinación que ha sentido, y Teddy le hace los coros.

~

No es que Max sea un niño malo. Nadie puede saber lo que le ocurre, su padre se lo ha hecho jurar bajo amenaza. Max no puede contar cómo el crujir de la puerta siempre es mala señal y aunque se haga un ovillo la pesadilla no se detiene.  
Max no le puede decir a nadie que vive con miedo, y que no encuentra mejor forma de manifestarlo que siendo problemático. Piensa, en el fondo, que quizá así alguien se interese por él, piensa que quizá así su mamá deje de inventarse justificaciones para lo que hace su papá.

—Te espera cerca a la secuoya.  
—¿Quién?  
—Bill.  
A Max no le interesa quién es Bill, no le interesa por qué lo espera, no le interesa más que los crujidos que le provocan arcadas, y temor, y ganas de llorar.  
Max llega donde está el gran árbol, no ve a nadie, pero cuando está por darse media vuelta su nombre es susurrado.  
—¿Quién anda ahí?  
Sin buscarlo, relaciona su miedo con los crujidos y avanza sin fijarse, chocando con una raíz del árbol. A Max la boca se le llena de sabor a tierra, y antes de lograr incorporarse, un cuerpo aplasta su espalda y un objeto da contra su cabeza, dejándolo aturdido.  
Max entra en pánico, sin embargo, no se retuerce ni lucha por liberarse. «Quédate quieto», es lo que le dice papá. Max se queda quieto, atemorizado por ese peso al que su imaginación le pone rostro, y así como está, no se percata hasta que es demasiado tarde cómo un cuchillo va trayecto directo hacia su ojo izquierdo.

Max pierde la conciencia entre crujidos imaginarios y dolor, con sangre y gritos.

~  
~

Samael es una mezcla de samoyedo y pastor alemán. Suele estar encadenado a un mástil en el patio delantero de su casa, le gusta dormitar al sol y pasa sus días esperando a que su dueño lo saque a pasear y a que le den su cena que devora hasta lo último porque le sabe deliciosa.  
Samael es un perro manso, se deja acariciar por extraños sin problemas y no le ladra a los transeúntes.

Excepto por alguien.  
Samael no sabe por qué el olor de ese chiquillo de doce o trece años provoca que los pelos del lomo se le ericen; es un olor fuerte, tóxico, y al que sus instintos despiertan alertas. No es como el perfume dulzón de su ama o la peste de vodka y sudor de su amo.

Samael, un día cualquiera, intenta morder al chico, no lo consigue por su cadena, sin embargo, olisquea en el aire el miedo y se siente compensado. Esa misma noche, Samael come con más apetito de lo usual y se acomoda para dormir cuando no hay más que silencio en los alrededores.  
Pero la paz no dura demasiado.  
Alguien está ahí, el mismo alguien que hala de su cadena con vigor. Samael advierte que es el olor a peligro y sus ladridos rompen la calma a la vez que se agita y trata de enterrar sus colmillos en alguna parte blanda cercana. Samael lo consigue después de varios intentos, agarrando un tobillo.  
—Maldito perro rabioso.  
Le caen golpes en su lomo, pero Samael no suelta su presa. Morirá antes de hacerlo.

~

Tomi está más grande, han pasado unos años desde el incidente de las lágrimas de sangre, y ahora no le gusta que le digan Tomi, prefiere Tom. Tom ya no tiene a Teddy más que en un baúl del que no lo saca a menos que tenga intenciones de contarle secretos oscuros o esté en busca de consejos.  
Tom le contó a Teddy, por ejemplo, cuando Bill volvió a aparecer cubierto de sangre, y a la mañana siguiente el perro que tanto le ladraba camino a la escuela y una vez intentó morderle, desapareció misteriosamente. Tom había limpiado a Bill, así como lo había hecho antes, y no pidió explicaciones. No las creyó necesarias por algún extraño motivo.  
—Ese perro me mordió —le dijo Bill pasados unos días.  
—¿En serio?  
Bill había asentido, enseñándole su tobillo en el que se apreciaban heridas profundas de las que quedarían cicatrices.  
—Sí, pero ya no volverá a molestarnos.

Tom ha crecido para mantener su promesa. Tom quiere a Bill. Realmente lo quiere.  
Bill que ya tampoco es Billy porque también ha crecido, su cabello llegándole a los hombros, y sus facciones más angulosas que antes.  
Pasan juntos todas las tardes en un terreno baldío no muy lejos de su casa en la que hablan hasta que la noche cae y deben regresar a sus casas.  
—¿Me quieres? —es la pregunta que Bill siempre le dirige cuando debe irse.  
—Siempre.  
Los labios de Tom y Bill se rozan, es algo casto, como un sello a la promesa hecha cuatro años atrás.

~  
~

Brenda Lee tiene todo lo que una chica de dieciséis puede desear, padres amorosos que le cumplen cuanto capricho quiere y un gatito llamado Dulce. Brenda Lee es bonita y popular, y aunque no es muy brillante en los estudios, sí es buena deportista.  
A Brenda Lee le gusta Tom pero es un gusto diferente al que ha sentido por otros muchachos, puede ser porque Tom es diferente. Tom no le mira con descaro el escote o las piernas cuando tiene el uniforme de Educación Física. Le sonríe con amabilidad y nunca le ha rechazado cuando le ha pedido algún apunte.  
Brenda Lee cree que eso puede ser “amor verdadero”.

~

Tom tiene ahora quince años. Así como era un buen niño, se ha convertido en un adolescente gentil y risueño. Tom ahora ya no recuerda lo que eran los tentáculos viscosos de odio ni el incidente con Max, son como recuerdos muy borrosos eclipsados porque en esa época su padre se marchó y no volvió a verlo.  
Sin embargo, Tom no extraña a su padre; está contento con seguir siendo el orgullo de su madre, y con querer a Bill, Bill que ha crecido con él siendo su amigo, el mejor de todos.

—¿Vamos al lago a nadar? —Tom se estira y niega con la cabeza. Están en el terreno baldío, así como todas las tardes desde que quiere recordar.  
Bill se inclina sobre él y su cabello que ha crecido hasta sus hombros le cae en la nariz, le hace cosquillas. Pregunta por qué no.  
—Iré al cine por San Valentín. Con una chica —responde Tom con las mejillas rojas y ríe cuando Bill frunce el ceño—. Mamá dice que es bueno salir con chicas. —No añade que Teddy también piensa igual porque él ya está grande como para consultar con su osito de peluche, por más sabio que sea.  
Tom advierte que Bill está molesto y ríe, desordenándole el cabello y besándole la mejilla antes de irse para arreglarse para su cita con Brenda Lee, la primera que tendrá.

~

Brenda Lee está un poco aburrida, es sin duda el peor San Valentín que ha pasado desde que comenzó a salir con chicos. Tom es amable, sí, pero sus temas de conversación son monotemáticos, siempre mencionándole un chico llamado Bill que al parecer va a otra escuela y es lo más “maravilloso” que existe.  
—Oye, ¿te gusta el tal Bill, no?  
Tom sonríe y mueve afirmativamente la cabeza. Ha anochecido pero el calor no ha cedido, por lo que se le ocurre una idea.  
—¿Quieres un helado? —dice, y sin esperar respuesta se aleja desapareciendo de su vista.  
Brenda Lee se sienta en una de las bancas, sintiéndose rechazada. «Menuda pérdida de tiempo», suspira. Ese no puede ser amor verdadero. Brenda Lee resuelve que ni bien regrese Tom le dirá que tiene algo que hacer y hará de él eso que tan de moda está, “tener un amigo gay”. Pasan los minutos cuando escucha su nombre vociferado.

Arrastrada por la curiosidad, Brenda Lee camina hacia el interior del bosque, siguiendo la voz, adentrándose sin temor. Piensa que es Tom que quiere jugar, y una leve llamarada de esperanza se enciende, puede que su gusto sea correspondido.  
Puede que sí sea “amor verdadero”.

Al fin, Brenda Lee ve una figura apoyada contra un árbol, una figura alta y delgada que bien podría ser Tom. Está a contraluz de los faros medio lejanos, por lo que no puede distinguir mucho.

—Sí que me has hecho caminar —sonríe—, ¿me tienes alguna sorpresa? —Silencio—. ¿Qué haces? —pregunta con extrañeza cuando la figura se mueve, mostrándose, y el brillo de un cuchillo la congela. Brenda Lee podría tomárselo a broma si no fuese porque más que el brillo del objeto, es el brillo de los ojos del chico lo que le provocan escalofríos—. ¿Qué… qué…? —tartamudea.  
—Soy Bill, mucho gusto. Tú eres la presa del día. Ahora te doy permiso para correr despavorida.  
—Esto no tiene ni puta gracia, si es que…

Pero Brenda Lee no termina de hablar porque el muchacho se acerca en un salto amenazante y en un pestañeo la hoja está cortando su cuello. El dolor aflora punzante y Brenda Lee acepta que esa no es una jodida broma de mal gusto. Quiere gritar pero antes de hacerlo, un nuevo tajo es hecho en uno de sus brazos y le susurran contra el oído: —Más te vale que corras, no quieres que te atrape, créeme.

Brenda Lee está llena de pánico, trata de tomar el camino por el que ha llegado, pero la figura se lo impide, obligándola a introducirse todavía más en el bosque.  
Brenda Lee corre, corre con todas sus energías. Tiene buen físico y conoce el bosque de palmo a palmo por haber crecido en sus inmediaciones, sabe que es medio kilómetro lo que tiene que salvar, que si llega al límite oeste del bosque, la parte habitada, está fuera de peligro.

Aunque corre y sabe a dónde dirigirse, también es de noche y la oscuridad es como las fauces sombrías de un animal salvaje que se traga la valentía y esperanza, y por el contrario, alimenta el desasosiego.  
Ella no quiere perecer a manos de esos ojos que proyectan algo peor que muerte: vacío.

—Dios mío —musita sin aire.  
El corazón le late tan fuerte que lo siente en los oídos y en su loca carrera a la salvación no piensa nada, no deja espacio al pasmo o analiza los por qués, no puede. Ni siquiera le concede importancia a sus heridas que no son profundas pero escosen, ni a que por haberse sacado sus sandalias de tacón no muy alto para no doblarse un tobillo, los guijarros, ramitas y hojas secas que se le están clavando en los pies descalzos. Trescientos metros más.

Doscientos sesenta. Doscientos treinta y siete.  
Brenda Lee escucha su nombre a vivo grito, y una risotada que le escarapela cada centímetro de piel. Está cerca, muy cerca, e intenta apresurarse pero apoya mal el pie y cae de bruces en la tierra húmeda. Vuelve a oír su nombre en voz cantarina, divertida. Brenda Lee se levanta y a pesar de que jadea del dolor al apoyar su pie, sigue andando.

Brenda Lee quiere vivir, llegar a esas luces que se ven en la lejanía y borrar esto como si fuese un episodio salido de una pesadilla…

—Te tengo —el murmuro es dicho a escasa distancia, y aunque se apresura, pronto dos brazos como tenazas se cierran en su cintura.  
—Suéltame, no le diré a nadie y… —Brenda Lee quiere vivir. Brenda Lee ruega mientras es girada con cuidado, y un manotazo se le estrella en la boca haciéndole apretar los ojos y caer contra un tronco, golpeándose la cabeza. Sus lágrimas de desesperanza caen copiosas.  
—Es que nos quieres separar, eso no puedo permitirlo.  
—¿Separar a quiénes?  
—A Tom y a mí.

Brenda Lee no entiende nada. Ella solo quiere estar lejos de ahí, muy lejos, beber chocolate, acariciar a su gato Dulce; quiere estar a salvo con mamá y papá. ¿Es mucho pedir? Parece que sí, porque su top es rasgado y automáticamente se cubre los pechos, arrancando una risotada de su atacante que el bosque hace que resuene en cada uno de sus rincones, añadiéndole un matiz lóbrego que la hace llorar más.

Brenda Lee siente que está perdida, que nada la protegerá.  
Brenda Lee está en lo cierto.

—Para qué te cubres, si no estoy interesado en ti. No quiero a nadie más que a Tom.  
—¿De qué hablas? —chilla—. ¡TOM! —grita, y no deja de pronunciarlo mientras el cuchillo dibuja una larga línea sanguinolenta desde el medio de sus clavículas hasta su estómago.  
El brazo que le impide retorcerse se vuelve de acero en su cuello, y dos dedos repasan presionando la herida abierta hecha por el cuchillo, hundiéndose en su carne y provocando un dolor que le atraviesa el alma.

Brenda Lee no deja de corear.  
Tom, Tom, Tom…  
El dolor no deja de estar presente y la sangre es esparcida por su torso dibujando formas sin sentido antes que de nuevo el cuchillo haga acto de presencia y dos tajos que crean una equis sean estampado encima de su corazón. Brenda Lee se siente indefensa y lo del “amor verdadero” se ha convertido en puro terror.  
—¡Tom! —berrea, alto, agudo, como una rata que ha sido atrapada.

~

Tom escucha su nombre insistente, alterado, y avanza entre las brumas, cada vez más rápido. Quien le está llamando le necesita, y Tom va en su ayuda… Pero cuando llega es demasiado tarde. El aire se le corta cuando ve a Brenda Lee tendida en el suelo como una muñeca rota y teñida de rojo, semidesnuda y respirando con dificultad.  
—¿Qué te ha pasado? Te ayudaré.   
Al verlo, Brenda Lee se retuerce, como si quisiera alejarse. Tom no sabe cómo o qué hacer, las ideas se le amontonan confusas en la cabeza, sin embargo, antes de concluir algo repara en que hay una tercera persona.  
—¿B-bill? ¿Cómo…?

Bill está sentado contra un árbol a pocos metros, juega con un cuchillo y tiene una expresión tétrica. Tom, por primera vez, tiene miedo de Bill, y traga en seco cuando el otro chico se levanta, se le acerca y le hace ver que está cubierto en sangre seca.  
—San Valentín es para pasarlo con la persona que amas —dice Bill con tristeza—, no con una cualquiera. ¡Debiste de ir conmigo al lago, Tomi!, si lo hubieras hecho ella no estaría así.

El miedo que siente Tom se intensifica y antes de que su cerebro dé el visto bueno, está corriendo lo más aprisa que puede. «Por qué ha pasado esto, por qué ha pasado esto…», repite incansablemente. Su casa está vacía porque su madre está de visita a una tía lejana y al borde de la consternación, ya en su habitación, recurre al único que sabe que le puede dar la respuesta de por qué ha sucedido eso. Teddy.  
Tom abre su baúl y el estómago se le revuelve tanto que siente en la lengua el sabor a bilis. Teddy no está solo, encima de él reposa un cuchillo ensangrentado, el mismo con el que Bill estaba jugando.  
Bill ha llegado antes que él, de algún modo. Bill está ahí.

—¿Bill? —balbucea temeroso, y este aparece a su lado, murmurándole cosas al oído, cosas fúnebres, ponzoñosas—. No te creo, estás mintiendo.  
Tom empuja a Bill con vigor, haciéndole caer sentado en el suelo. Bill solo le mira con insondable congoja pero de un brinco está a su altura sujetándole de los brazos y haciéndole caminar hacia el espejo de su armario. Tom lucha fútilmente hasta que las largas uñas de Bill se clavan en los lados de su cara y le hace enfrentar su reflejo.  
—¿Ves lo que te digo? No miento —susurra Bill apesadumbrado, soltándole—. Dijiste que seríamos tú y yo, y nadie más. Por eso te he protegido. Tomi.

Tom sigue viendo el reflejo, ve las manchas de sangre seca, los rastros de bosque y pelea en su cara y vestimenta. No hay nadie más que él devolviéndole la mirada, su habitación está vacía y aun así puede escuchar a Bill contándole de Max, de Samael y de Brenda Lee. Con mano trémula revisa su tobillo y comprueba las cicatrices de mordida de perro a la vez que los recuerdos le asaltan, furiosos, innegables.

Cuando gira hacia Bill lo encuentra llorando, diciendo que no lo quiere. Pero Tom quiere a Bill. Bill es parte de él.  
—Seremos tú y yo, siempre —dice, y Bill sonríe, asintiendo.  
—De eso me encargo yo.


End file.
